Son crueles
by IsaEverdeen
Summary: Cada año los Vulturi se ocultan en su mansión para evitar que unos simples mortales los lastimen, Jane no cree que sean malas personas pero mas adelante se dará cuenta que no todo es lo que parece.(Fic para el Reto especial de Halloween "¡Temed Vampiros!") -PD: Jane y Alec son niños-


**Avisos:**

_No soy ni la hija de Stephenie Meyer por lo tanto la saga no me pertenece__(si fuera la hija me llamaría Luisa Meyer)Este fic participa en el reto de Halloween ¡Temed Vampiros! del foro "Sol de Medianoche"_

**Lo que esta en **_Cursiva _**son los pensamientos**

* * *

><p>31 de Octubre, la época mas "macabra" de todos los años...en esa fecha, se sale a pedir dulces y los infantes van acompañados de sus padres y luciendo elegantes disfraces pero en el caso de los Vulturi, era un caso completamente diferente...el clan conformado por Aro, su esposa y sus aprendices, todos ellos cerraban las puertas con buen seguro y apagaban las luces y cerraban las cortinas para que cuando los niños pasaran por ahí, pensarían que no hay nadie en casa y así se marcharían.<p>

La que mas sufría en esa familia era Jane, la pequeña quería salir e interactuar con otras personas, con otros niños que no fuesen de su misma especie porque ella sabía que, a pesar de ser distintos por fuera, somos iguales por dentro y lo que nos diferencia de otros no hace únicos, pero Aro le metía esas ideas sobre las personas, que eran crueles y malvadas, por eso había que huir de ellas, querían alejarse de sus caminos y poder ser felices, sin embargo ese temor se fue haciendo cada vez más grande, impidiendo que esos deseos se hicieran posibles.

_-¡No me importa lo que diga Aro! yo confió en las personas y hare hasta lo imposible para que me conozcan y hacer nuevas amistades-_la rubia sabía lo que quería, pero esa no sería una tarea fácil.

Por otro lado estaba el irresponsable de su gemelo, el pobre Alec se salía con la suya y lograba escaparse cada año a molestar a quien se le cruzara en su camino y que mejor manera para hacerlo que con un buen susto, dejando traumados a los niños para que ya no vuelvan a salir de sus casas, aunque eso nunca daba resultado y los mas jóvenes año tras año seguían caminando por las oscuras calles, diciendo la típica frase del "¿Dulce o Truco?" eso para Alec, lo enloquecía y si no hacia algo pronto, le darían nauseas, de esas que son incurables.

_-Ya no quiero ver más ese mal gentío y por eso, hare lo que esté a mi alcance para no volverlos a ver-_el niño estaba más que decidido en cuales serian sus intenciones.

Ya era mas de medianoche y Jane se estaba preocupando por su hermano, se armo de valor y cogió un abrigo con capota que le permitiera cubrirse el rostro, cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse un brazo lo detuvo, la rubia esperaba lo peor.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas jovencita?!-esa voz asusto mucho a la pequeña-¡RESPONDEME!

-Solo...quiero buscar a mi hermano, el está afuera y...

-Acaso me crees un completo idiota, ¡Tú te quedas aquí señorita! es mas ¿Sabes lo que te conté sobre los mortales?

-Que son, malas y llenas de rencor.

-Exacto, por eso debes permanecer oculta y a salvo ¿Entendido?

-Sí señor.

Aro se marcho dejando a la chica mas confundida que nunca pero eso no impediría que ella fuera en busca de su amado hermano y lo que le dio más rabia a la joven mona era que el jefe del clan no le pusiera cuidado cuando le dijo que Alec se encontraba al otro lado del muro, con las personas sin ningún poder, su hermano ahora se encontraba con la gente normal y eso la asustaba.

_-Iré por mi hermano, no me importa el castigo que me den solo quiero que este bien y que nadie me lo lastime-_

Decidida salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta y una vez que la chica piso césped con los pies descalzos, no lo podía creer, jamás había sentido cosa igual en su vida, a cada paso que ella daba lo sentía áspero y en algunas ocasiones cosquillas que no podía evitar, sin embargo las risas de Jane se fueron apagando de a poco al escuchar un ruido fuera de lo niña por instinto se subió a un gran roble y permaneció allí oculta, hacia todo lo posible para que no la presenciaran...una mano fría acaricio sus dorados cabellos, la niña se sobresalto y estaba a punto de gritar pero la misma mano le cubrió la boca intentando decirle que no hiciera ningún ruido.

_-¿Alec?-_su hermano era quien la estaba acariciando.

El chico se había escondido en el árbol hace unos cuantos minutos, Jane lo miraba con una expresión la cual demostraba angustia y temor, también no pudo evitar ver que su hermano estaba con moretones en todo su rostro, la rubia vampiresa llego a la conclusión de que lo habían golpeado.

-¿Por qué me miras así hermana? -estaba susurrando para que no lo escucharan.

-Unos tipos te apalearon ¿no es así? -El chico la miraba confuso -No me mientas Alec.

-Sí, sí lo hicieron -su voz ahora se volvió mas ronca -Por eso quiero que ya no salgan mas de sus casas, para que no estén todo el tiempo lastimando a otros...lastimándonos.

Su hermana estaba por decir algo para consolarlo pero un estruendo los alarmo, ambos divisaron un hombre, pero no era un hombre cualquiera, no era otro que el mismo Aro Vulturi, Alec tenía la intención de llamarlo pero Jane lo detuvo ya que si el descubría que se había escapado y sin permiso, las consecuencias serian graves, estaba corriendo ya que unos traficantes lo estaban persiguiendo desde su mansión hasta quedar cerca del muro de una casona antigua, pasando el roble donde estaban ocultos los niños, dos de esos maleantes lo aprisionaron de los brazos mientras que el líder le quito la capota que cubría su blanca y fría piel.

-Vaya no estás muy anciano para disfrazarte –el jefe noto su piel pálida y unos ojos rojos –Ahora terminare con esto.

El cogió una pistola y se la apunto en la frente de Aro, el vampiro cerro sus ojos, los gemelos se abrazaron mientras a Jane se le salían las lágrimas y su hermano la consolaba sin parar. Los tres estaban viviendo lo peor, ahora la rubia sabe que su amo estaba en lo correcto.

_-Los mortales son crueles-_

* * *

><p><strong>Según<strong>** word: 997 palabras (antes me habían salido como 1015 y me toco quitar un párrafo)**

**No se como me quedo, así que lo dejo en sus sensibles manos. Un abrazo.**

**;)Luisa;)**


End file.
